The present invention relates to aspects of methods and systems for steering assist and/or control, and more particularly to methods and systems for calibration of torque sensors employed in power steering assist and/or control systems.
Electrical power steering (EPS) systems use an electric motor as an actuator to provide assist to a driver while steering a vehicle. In today's market, automotive technology is evolving fast to embrace semi-autonomous and autonomous technologies by developing feasible ADAS (Advanced Driver Assistance Systems) solutions. Instead of directly assisting the driver (by reducing steering efforts), EPS can also accept a position command from another control system to achieve directional control of a vehicle in certain conditions.